Five Nights At Katie's
Five Nights At Katie's would be a fangame that takes place at the newly-opened Katie's Pizza Arcade. Your goal is not to survive until the end of the week, but to repair the animatronics while surviving. There are elements of FNaF 1, 2 and 3, mainly the use of doors/lights, the existence of a character who you need to deal with from inside the office, and the use of sound clips. Otherwise, it is based off FNaF 1. Katie Kitten A white and magenta cat with blue eyes and a blue bowtie. She acts like Freddy Fazbear, except she attacks from both sides. She is hard to spot except for her faulty left eye, which often turns into a white pinprick. The is because her eye is so faulty that it changes as soon as she becomes active in any way, including normal performances. On Night 6, when her faulty left eye is fixed, she is even harder to spot, as you have to look for a shadow/figure instead. The end result is that you use a lot of power from using the camera lights to find her. Power Out When the power goes out, Katie's eyes will glow, and she will play a music box jingle, a cut-off version of the one she plays randomly as background noise. When the power buzzes out completely, she produces robotic garbing before she kills you within a few seconds. Shadow Katie Shadow Katie is a translucent, dark purple figure of Katie with white glowing eyes and teeth. Out of all the animatronics, Katie seems to be the most paranormal of them. Hallucinations frequently appear in the room she's in, and she is the only animatronic with a shadow form. Her shadow form appears in multiple locations, and it's even able to wear costumes. This is further supported by the fact that hallucinations almost always appear where Shadow Katie is, and that Shadow Katie disappears whenever the cameras go down, or if she's in the office, whenever Katie moves. If you look at Shadow Katie for too long, then she will force the monitor down, jumpscare you with a killscreen, and crash the game. Willy Wolf Willy is a light blue wolf with yellow eyes and white markings on his face, belly and paws. He wears a red bowtie. He starts on the stage, and holds a trumpet while on the stage. He attacks from the left, is incredibly active, and disables the left door. If you hear breathing while viewing the cameras, DON'T PUT THE MONITOR DOWN. Vera Vixen An orange fox with brown eyes, dark pink eyeshadow, and a yellow flower in her hair. She starts on the stage, and holds an electric guitar while on the stage. She attacks from the right, and is less active than Willy. While Willy is quick to attack but quick to leave, Vera is annoying because she takes a while to leave. She can also disable the right door, and if you hear breathing while viewing the cameras, then pray for 6AM to come. Harry Hare A golden hare with gray eyes, although his eyes are always glowing silver in gameplay. He has a green scarf and a green hat with a silver stripe. If you watch him too much or too little, he sprints to your office. He has his own area in the Arts and Crafts Room, and exists behind a curtain. There are three stages: * Stage one, he is completely behind the curtain. * Stage two, he is peeking out of it, his eyes glowing silver. * Stage three, he has left the stage, but is still in view. He is in a position that suggests that he's ready to sprint. If he is completely gone, then sprinting audio will be triggered by looking at Arts/Crafts, and you have to listen for which way he is sprinting and shut that door. You can shut both doors, but that drains extra power. Sammy Squirrel A brown-red squirrel with green eyes and a red bandanna, she is the smallest animatronic in the group. She has her own special stage in the Kid's Playroom. She is kind of like Balloon Boy and The Puppet. If you don't keep a music box winded, then Sammy will become active. However, she cannot kill you, and can be warded off. She evades most of the cameras, attacks from both sides, and disables the lights if she gets inside. Combined with the fact that she bypasses the blind spots and that you have to listen for her instead, Sammy can become a real headache if you're not careful. Silver Katie A counterpart to Golden Freddy, and possibly Mangle. She is a broken, completely silver version of Katie in Parts and Services who has several different stages: * She can be lying on the ground. * She can appear as a pair of glowing eyes in the parts and services. * She can be standing in the doorway as a head on an endoskeleton. If only her tail is visible, then she will enter the next time you switch feeds or put down the monitor. You cannot keep it up or switch feeds, because she will eventually force it down and jumpscare you. She also bypasses the blind spots, which is bad because you cannot close the door on her. Instead, you must hide under the desk and listen for her footsteps. (Hiding under the desk is not recommended for keeping other animatronics out.)Category:Games